


Cuddles During The Storm

by KittycatthelilDevil



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F, Fluff, christine is scared of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittycatthelilDevil/pseuds/KittycatthelilDevil
Summary: Christine is scared of storms, Erik takes her down to where she can’t hear it.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

The brisk winter rain pounded in Christine's head, she felt like she was going to lose her sanity. The rain had been going on for a few hours now, and she was the only one still up. Christine always hated the rain, it was annoying, gloomy, and just gave her bad thoughts. She shifted on the itchy hay mattress with a huff, she was never going to get to sleep at this rate.

After a long day of rehearsals, Christine had been exhausted, her eyes were heavy and she could barely keep her balance in the later hours of practicing. It had to be later than eleven by now, her body ached all over from spending the entire day dedicated to practicing.

Her feet throbbed, her thighs twitched and her stomach turned. She wouldn't be surprised if she had pulled a muscle or two during the ballet routine, today wasn't bad, but it most certainly didn't go well. She nearly jumped out of her skin when thunder boomed in the sky, she snapped the covers over her head with a whimper of fear.

When another pound of thunder rumbled the room she shot put of bed, which her body did not appreciate. She couldn't stay there, and all hopes of sleeping we're now lost as she raced down the stairs she knew she had no idea where she would even go she just needed to getaway.

The opera house was strange at night, when she passed the manager's office you couldn't hear the bickering going on between the two. You slipped down the hall to the auditorium, Carlotta's shrieking finally at rest. Her footsteps were like gunshots echoing down the empty hall, she took the turn she knew all too well, a slight possibility of her angel being their was lit.

Erik threw his head back with a long sigh of boredom, tonight was one of those nights. A sleepless night, over the years his insomnia had both worsened and decreased. It was basically a series of either one night he'd be dead asleep, and another he wouldn't even bring himself to close his eyes.

Sometimes it was on and off for hours at a time and others he would kill to sleep but his body would not allow it. He wondered through the auditorium glancing down to the stage with a scoff, he liked it here better at night then the day, just one of the many peaceful things night brought with it.

He perked up when the sound of footsteps hit his ears, people were almost never out here this late and he was curious to see who would come perhaps he could get some entertainment.

He cocked his head in confusion when he saw Christine running down the small path between the seats, tucked up in her quilt looking scared out of her mind. Erik smiled softly when another explosion of thunder echoed throughout the stage.

But Christine, oh the poor girl jumped making her trip on her quilt and fall arms rubbing harshly against the carpet. He frowned, his eyesight was sharp after adjusting to the dark through his years at the opera house. He quickly made his way down one of the many ropes that held the props, he hit the stage with a grunt. She stood up quickly, obviously frightened by the sudden presence of another person.

" Erik? " 

" What are you doing up so late mon ange? " he questioned strutting over to her. She shook her head hastily, "Oh. Erik, I'm afraid! " she cried into her palms. He offered her a sad soft smile, " would you like me to take you back to your dorm? " again she shook her head. " No! I don't want to! That's where I hear the thunder the loudest! " 

He shrugged, " Do you wish to come with me? I doubt you'll hardly hear anything at all underground " she looked up. " Really? " he smirked " One of the many quirks of living underground, my dear " Erik, personally, loved the sound of rain. He had since he was very small, it comforted him he loved the smell of a crisp rainy morning.

With a shaky breath, she nodded eagerly " Please " 

" Christine are you certain you are well? " 

Christine had struggled to keep up with him when he dashed through the hidden tunnels. " Erik, my muscles are so sore if I take another step I swear I'll fall over " she complained. Erik hummed looking down the tunnel once more when Christine thought he would turn away and brush her off she felt two strong arms pluck her from the ground. 

And in a flash, he sprinted down the tunnel, he pulled her close to his chest, and she couldn't help but cuddle into him. " Hold on mon ange, we're nearly there " Erik decided to take a shortcut around the lake, one he hardly ever used since it was more of a chore to get through, it was much more narrow and it had more traps but he was careful with each step he took.

When they reached his home, Erik set her down on a couch she didn't even know existed. She looked away from him, glancing around the small room. There was a desk set in the middle of two bookshelves behind the couch. A grand fireplace sat in front, to the side there was a small staircase that led away from his organ. On the other side, there was a door, to what she assumed to be the kitchen, between the stairs and the bookshelves was a dark hallway. 

" Would you like anything? Tea perhaps? " 

She watched him shuffle some papers in his hands walking over to the desk, she hummed thoughtfully " Yes, tea is just fine " she agreed. " Okay, give me a moment " he took one of the candleholders and disappeared through the door. Only a few candles were lit, it made the room seem a lot scarier than last time, but at least the thunder wasn't nearly as loud as it had been in the dormitory.

Christine gasped when she slipped off the couch, her leg suddenly had a sharp aching pain, it throbbed when she pulled herself back to the couch. She clutched her thigh resting her head down taking shaky breaths. God, that hurt a lot. She didn't even know what she had done to make it happen, had she pulled her muscle by mistake?

Erik was by her side before she could open her eyes, " Christine, Angel are you alright? " she shook her head, Erik rested his hands over hers, " What happened? " he asked softly. She hissed when she attempted to move her leg, " I-I think I pulled my muscle " Erik grabbed her hands sliding them down to rest on the couch, gently placing his on her thigh.

His eyes widened whipping them off of her, God! Was he really stupid enough to touch her in such a way? " Forgive me, Christine! I didn't mean to-...touch you, in that way " Christine blushed, had he really thought putting his hands on her thigh was bad? What has this poor man been through?

When the tea was done, Erik took the time to bring the fireplace to life and wrapped her in, Probably more blankets then she had ever seen in her entire life. She sipped softly, the tea was hot and sweet Erik somehow always knew what she liked.

" Erik, can you read to me? " She asked with a tilt of her head.

Erik took a peek away from his music notes cocking his brow in slight surprise, He thought she had been asleep. " Christine, you should rest " He tried, " I have been trying Erik, but I just can't seem to fall asleep " she huffed and threw her head back. He sighed and turned his back to her, she opened her eyes, letting her gaze fall to him feeling slightly disappointed.

She shifted again adjusting herself on the couch with a small hiss, " Christine, don't overdo it now, what would you like to read? " he asked. Christine snapped her gaze behind her, and there he was going through his large selection of books pulling one out to flip a couple of pages.

" I do prefer a good mystery, don't you think? " the corners of her lips stretched into a grin. " Yes! Or, might you have any romances? " She asked excitement obvious in her tone. With a curt nod, he placed the book he had been holding back onto the shelf trailing his finger over the edges of the books until he stilled and grabbed a faded red one off the shelf. Once he sat back down, she leaned over his shoulder eagerly, she felt him tense, but she knew he didn't really mind and he began to read. 

" When Roxane felt heavy uneven footsteps, she felt her stomach twirl uneasily... " 

Christine had managed to squirm herself in-between Erik's legs, he held the book in front of her, resting his head on her shoulder so he could continue to read. His voice was soft and velvety brushing warmly against her ear making delightful shivers roll down her spine.

In the small time frame from when he started reading, from the first chapter to the fourth, she had fallen asleep in his arms. Erik did not know for the life of him what to do, Christine was not a light sleeper, but she certainly wasn't a heavy one either and would come to if he even tried to get off the couch.

It wasn't bad, he didn't want to wake her, it felt wrong having her cuddled so close to him but, it felt so nice at the same time. He managed to let his eyes fall shut and allow sleep to overcome him at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik woke to find Christine sobbing, it was a surprise, and quite a way to wake, but he was unsure of what to do. He did not want to wake her up with a push, that might frighten her even more than she already was.

He put his hands on her shoulders gently, “ Christine, “ He sang softly, the girl shot up in surprise “ Angel?! “ she whisper shouted. He brushed his hands through her hair “ calm down, you were crying “

She buried her head into his shoulder and started sobbing again, Erik sighed, “ Bad dream? “ she nodded stiffly. He wrapped his arms around her “ what was it about? “ He asked.

“ I-I don't want to talk about it “ 

Erik hummed “ Sometimes it helps to talk about these things “ she sighed nuzzling into his chest. “ Well, I was on the stage- and...it was dark, and I saw you “ he watched the wall steadily, he did not want to make her uncomfortable by looking at her. “ But then, there was a gunshot- a-and “ He heard her sob into his coat, he traced a finger over her back in a circular motion. '' Y-You were on the ground, because you jumped in front of me- “ 

“ oh, Christine “ he sighed sitting up, cautious about her leg “ it wasn’t real, nothing is going to touch you or me “ he explained. She looked up to him slowly, “ Promise? “ he smiled “ I promise “ it was a promise he knew he couldn’t keep, things happen and unfortunately you can’t stop them, it was something he learnt over the years, no matter what happens, the world keeps spinning. Erik grabbed a small golden watch from his pocket, “ 4:27, here hold this for me “ he put the watch into her palm. Upon closer inspection, there was a gold floral pattern around a beautiful silver diamond in the middle.

Her breath hitched slightly, tracing her fingers over the lines, leaning back into Erik. “ Where did you get this? “ She asked not bothering to look up to him shoulders slouching as she let herself relax, Erik smiled fondly at her “ one of the many things I have collected over the years my dear “ 

She grabbed his hand, he quirked at her touch “ Angel? “ She said nothing putting the watch back into his palm. She pressed a kiss down onto his hand tiredly, “ C-can you keep reading the story? “ He reached for the book he set on the coffee table, again he held it in front of her leaning over her shoulder. “ Now, where were we? “ 

—————

Erik’s home has always been very cold, he grew used to it he had only ever lit a fire in the wintertime, but he always made sure to have the fire up and going since Christine moved in. Christine had been so intrigued by her new book Erik got her, she didn’t even realize how late it was. When she glanced up at the clock, she almost dropped the book when it read eleven-forty seven PM.

She closed the book and set it on the table beside her, Erik had been gone for hours now. She was still angry at him for earlier, he had been brushing her off lately and she had just about enough of it. He said he went to go deliver some more letters to the managers and left her without another word, but that was around 5 hours ago! She looked towards the gated up entrance, he kept it up when he left to be sure nobody would sneak in, but she knew other ways out and was able to come and go as she pleased.

She relaxed gratefully when his large heavy boots hit the stone floor, “ Erik- “ she pulled her skirts up and turned to face him ready to give him a long lecture. She froze at the sight of him, he was hunched over leaning against the wall breaths coming slow and shallow and his fedora was hiding most of his face.

“ Erik, where on earth have you been? “ She asked sternly crossing her arms, she didn't want to seem worried she was supposed to be angry with him! She tilted her chin upwards rolling her shoulders back trying to look mad. Erik pressed his lips together to hold back an annoyed sigh, he rolled his eyes and once again, promptly brushed her off trudging into the next room.

Christine felt the veins in her neck throbbing, her face flushed and she jutted her chin, she whipped around with a fuming glare. ” I Will not be ignored! ” She hollered stomping her foot. He stopped, she finally took a moment to take a breath. She then realized why he was limping.

She could see his thigh twitching, his left leg was levitated slightly to avoid walking on it. He gave her a cold look before continuing his journey to the kitchen, where they kept the medical supplies. ” Erik, no sit on the couch, I'll get some water and bandages ” he nodded, raising his left arm up and over her head to lean on her shoulder. She let him use her as a support in order to get to the couch.

He flopped down with a groan, throwing his head back whilst Christine put his injured leg onto the coffee table. She had twisted her ankle by mistake on numerous occasions during the ballet, and she had learned how to deal with it.

She returned with a bucket of water, some badges, and a towel was hung over her shoulder. ” How did it happen? ” she asked, tone impressionable as she soaked the towel in the bucket.

He blinked, eyelids heavy ” I slipped in a trap ” he mumbled under his breath, surely she would laugh and mock him for falling into one of his own traps! That's why he had put exits, that we're very hard to actually access. 

Christine noticeably tensed and her eyes met his, ” Are you alright? Besides your foot, I mean ” Erik hummed gravely, running a hand through her matted curls. ” You don't need to worry so much, I am fine, the only other injury I have is a bruise on my side ” 

He hissed clenching his jaw slightly when she put the towel over his ankle, “ Must it be so cold? “ He questioned glaring at her. She brushed him off with a shake of her head and sighed, “ Oh, stop it I’m helping you “ 

She pulled him up enough so she could tug at his jacket, he helped her slide it off his shoulders and she lay it on another chair in the room. “ Where is the bruise? “ She asked and began to pull his shirt up.

His eyes widened at her sudden request, “ Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no “ he began to squirm away from her. She grabbed his hip firmly, he gasped out in pain and she pulled his pants down, not enough to reveal anything she didn’t need to see, but enough to make her cover her mouth when met with a large swollen purple mark on his right hip.

“ Erik! Oh my god! “ the man groaned throwing his head to the opposite side refusing to meet her eyes. She went to get up so fast, she slipped and doubled over landing on her arms. He lifted himself up to glance down at her hunched form, in obvious pain running out of the room to get another towel.

He shook his head, that women was going to be the death of herself, and would kill him from having to stop it from happening. “ Oh - Ah! Christine! Cease the cold towels! “ He clenched his fists tight enough they turned white.

She didn’t respond rubbing her forehead in stress, “ Christine, you mustn’t worry so much about me “ he titled his head. He raised a brow when she sniffled, “ I-I, oh you fool! I was so worried about you! You were gone for hours! “

“ oh Christine, come here “ he sighed eventually, she complied pulling herself up and onto the expensive couch. He wrapped an arm around her drawing her into his chest, he pressed a sweet dry kiss to her temple rubbing her shoulder affectionately.

“ I love you “

She smiled, “ I love you too “


End file.
